Many vehicle body structures include underbody assemblies having a centrally-formed tunnel or passage that extends along the long axis of the vehicle. Various components, such as a driveshaft or conduits may extend through the tunnel.
Vehicle body structures may experience lateral loads, for example, during a side impact. Lateral impact loads may be transferred to the tunnel.